The subject matter disclosed herein relates to a gas turbine engine with capability for exhaust gas recirculation with fuel injection from an early stage nozzle.
In normal operation, combined cycle gas turbine power plants generate significant amounts of oxides of nitrogen (NOx) and CO2 as part of the combustion process. In recent years, the abatement of emissions, particularly NOx, has gained increased attention by the public and federal regulatory authorities, such as U.S. Environmental Protection Agency. Thus, significant resources have been dedicated to reducing and/or eliminating such unwanted emissions. In the burning of hydrocarbon fuels, particularly liquids, the oxides of nitrogen resulting from air fed to the combustor, as well as nitrogen compounds in the fuels themselves (such as pyridine), create pollutants that must be reduced in amount or abated before release to the atmosphere.